Shin Dig
Shin Dig, often called Rath, is the living form of the deity Rath, God of Fear. He is the son of Ruhe Grimmig and is the first spellscale. Biography Early Life Although Rath is a paradoxically born child it will be simplest to refer to Rath's life in a a line that comes back onto itself. Thus we shall begin by saying that Rath was born to a women who was impregnated by the God of Death. Rath would be raised be separated by his mother and grow up alone in a small village. Before the Ascension Campaign In the small village that Rath grew up in he fell in love with a girl. The Ascension Campaign Shin Dig's girl gets stolen by a dragon, he gets terrified, decides he needs to be scary to be strong too. Saves girlfriend and becomes the God of Fear. Rath's Banishment The Bitch In Chains kills Rath's father, the God of Death. Then she banishes Rath from the pantheon. Pre Gilded Campaign Rath helps Act get his soul back. Doing so gives Rath an extreme amount of luck that Act possessed. The Gilded Campaign After assisting the hero child, Act, Rath realizes that gaining luck from the heroes of Zel will be a good way to become a god once again. Rath finds the legendary hero Bael Therai and joins his organization, the Gilded. Rath gathers enough luck from his allies to use it all in one go to spark into becoming a deity Battle of Sahar During this battle Rath loses his deity powers protecting Zel. The Tulpa Effect Rath uses the Tulpa Effect to become a deity for the third time Before the All-Star Campaign Rath revives Ivan Therai, a young child raised by orcs who died in a fire accident. Rath was interested in his body since he is the descendant of both Bael Therai as well as Korlash. Furthermore Ivan is the bearer of Miles Tone's Diary which contains history for Rath to use on his adventures in O'Zel. The All-Star Campaign In the beginning of the All-Star Campaign Rath has many issues with Ivan's body as it is small and constricting to him. Nevertheless Rath really enjoys the strength and durability of Ivan's body. Personality and Traits Rath is incredibly sadistic and to a lesser degree masochistic. Rath strongly believes in the idea of "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger", he believes that by overcoming obsticles we become better people. Rath will put people through pain, suffering, and trials in order to help them become stronger. Rath is comfortable with his ways though he accepts they are most certainly an evil and unethical method at created stronger individuals. Powers and Abilities Rath's most powerful and most used ability is his frightful presence and ability to know how to inflict fear into people. In addition to being generally scary Rath has magic to afflict people with wounds and curses. Finally Rath is able to sustain a large amount of pain or wounds before dying. Known Associates Add Associates Trivia Add trivial knowledge